Melody Carrow
Melody is a character made by DyingEarly365. Please don't steal her from me. Melody Isabelle Lyra Carrow is a major character in War Blooms Black and Red. She is the princess of Newlands, a small country between France and Germany that is known for being one of the happiest countries in Europe. This article contains spoilers for War Blooms Black and Red. Please continue at your own risk. Appearance Melody is fairly short, around 5' 1". She has short brown hair with a green ombre, as well as bright teal eyes. She has apricot-colored skin that is dotted with freckles, especially across her nose, cheeks, and knuckles. She often has a bright smile and light, dusty blush on her face, and her eyes are normally shimmering with happiness. She always wears black with green accents, and often has her bra straps showing. She sometimes wears her golden crown, but rarely, and when she does, she wears it crookedly to "add a little flavor". Melody looks like a child, all the way down to her freckles and small stature, which are usually used to convey youthfulness. Personality Melody is childlike and excitable, and is almost always smiling. People who interact with her describe her as very sporadic in her speech patterns, often jumping from one thing to the next. She loves to sing, especially around other people. She has incredible hearing due to her singing. Despite being childish and eccentric in her mannerisms most of the time, Melody has a fierce resolve and undying loyalty for people she cares for. Melody's also observed to be kind and compassionate, and gives her servants extra materials (money, food, lessons, etc.) as long as they promise not to be selfish with it. She loves hugging others, especially when they're down. When she learned of her servants' murders, she locked herself in her room and cried for days, only coming out to accept food from her sister. Melody can be kind of overbearing sometimes, but she always tones it down when she's asked to. She can also be quite gullible, and is easily manipulated by people who know her well. Interests Likes * Music * Her scythe * Her kingdom * Board games * Liam (her boyfriend) Dislikes * Killing * War * Scary video games * "Bland", "boring" foods (like bread) * Overbearing assistants / servants Background / Plot Involvement Before the Story Melody was born as a princess in the middle of a war, and consequently, both her parents were killed when she was very young. She was originally third in line for the throne, but when her older brother Samuel was sent out to command troops on the front lines, he was killed as well, leading to her sister Alexandra becoming queen at a young age. Melody was raised by servants, and therefore, grew to be acutely aware of the problems her subjects faced. The war was eventually ended before Melody even had the chance to be sent in, so she turned to veterans in order to learn about the horrors of the war. No matter what, Melody always wanted a powerful understanding of what her subjects were going through, so she'd often disguise herself as a commoner and interact with others to learn about their struggles so she could go back and fix them. In-story Involvement When she's first introduced, Melody has long hair. Her younger brother, Tucker, speaks with her about what happened, and without warning, she cuts her hair, and it falls limply to the ground. It's later revealed that this is a tradition in Newlands: when a war is being started, the leaders of both the army and the country as a whole cuts their hair as a symbol of anger. Melody and her sister both allow Adrian and the others to stay in guest rooms in the castle, which are described as being "soft and roomy", as well as "fit for a princess". On Adrian's second night there, Melody sneaks in and offers her some homemade rock candy (Melody's favorite snack), further proving her generosity. Eventually, Tomis and Laura sneak into the castle and murder Melody's servants to damage her. Melody is distraught, and locks herself in her room. She isn't seen again for multiple chapters. Trivia * Melody's design is inspired by that of the Mythical Pokemon Meloetta. * If Melody were to have a voice, I imagine that she would sound a lot like Kassie from the YouTube channel GloomGames. * Melody shares a birth date with my younger sister, Amy, who is, sadly, deceased. Melody was actually created in memory of her, and shares many personality traits with her. * Despite being in a relationship, Melody's boyfriend, Liam, is never actually seen or discussed in the story. The only time he's brought up is when Tucker asks her why she isn't with him, despite the two being rather close. * Melody is left-handed, showing when she writes, wields her scythe, etc. It's believed that she's inherited a dormant gene, however, because both Tucker and Alexandra are right-handed. Category:Characters Category:Characters Based off of Real People Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:DyingEarly365's OCs Category:What the Hell Happened?